1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a function of forming a mark image with luminescent developer on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed an image forming apparatus that prints a composite image of an image (tag) regarding copy restriction on printed matter and an image based on input image data on a recording medium (see Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268588, for example)